


Breaking Away All The Walls

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Steph/Megan love scene.





	Breaking Away All The Walls

The walls come down as they talk, the two know that once the walls are down, no matter how hard they try to re-build them, they will have to be honest with one another. They know too that once she moves in, when the village at least sees that, if not where, then they will have to face the truth. 

Once they do let the walls down they find that their bodies respond in ways they don’t expect. They cry, and talk, and hold one another. Nothing new happens for weeks upon weeks, slowly they begin to realize they need to let each other see what they are feeling.

Slowly but surely, they come closer and closer to what they have never wanted to acknowledge. They have admitted to love, they know they feel it, but they have not, yet, gone much further than secretive, hidden, kisses. 

Steph trembles when she finally allows herself to sink into Megan, to seek what she’s been wishing she was brave enough to ask for. Megan smiles softly, shyly, even as she moves to kiss Steph, finally letting the kiss deepen, the need for one another finally pushing away any last chance of resisting. 

Megan takes control quickly, aware just now nervous they both are, but needing to finally go through with it. As it happens, each tiny moment seems to take a lifetime, skin is slowly exposed, caressed, kissed, lingered over. Megan smiles into the kiss when Steph arches to her touch, finally, finally, letting herself push into the other woman, feeling the way Steph’s breath catches in her body, feeling Steph clench tight around her until she is able to bring herself to relax. She smiles again as she kisses Steph a second time, then a third, constantly taking and giving kisses, her pace never once breaking. When, finally, Steph unravels under her, she kisses her one last time, easing her down and kissing away the tears on Steph’s cheeks.

“I love you, Steph Farrow.”


End file.
